Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (1965)
Plot The movie is about three thrill-seeking go-go dancers headed by the particularly fierce Varla, who are chanced upon by a young couple in the desert. After killing the boyfriend, Varla decides to drug the young girlfriend, Linda, and take her along. The first stop on a long and desolate highway brings the foursome to find an old gas-station attendant. While getting gas they see the Vegetable and his father, the old man. The attendant tells them that the old man has some money. This story results in Varla's scheme to rob the crippled, perverse, old man. He is living with his two sons in a worn down ranch. The girls pretend to be taking Linda home to her family. They tell the old man the story that she is mentally unstable because her boyfriend was killed in a racing accident. While Varla and Rosie check out the ranch, Billie is sent to distract the Vegetable with Linda. While Billie is seducing the Vegetable, Linda sits with the old man who tries to rape her. Billie hears a scream and they run out to find that Linda has run away and the old man has been knocked out of his chair. Billie and the Vegetable take off to find Linda and we see the old man has a torn piece of her clothes clutched in his hand. As Linda runs, she meets up with Kirk who has been out buying groceries. She begs him to take her away and save her. She tells him all about how the gang killed her boyfriend and kidnapped her. He assures her that she will be safe with him and unknown to her, he takes her back to the ranch. There he is told the cover story that she is mentally unstable. The girls are invited to lunch at the house and we learn through the mealtime conversation that the boys' mother died after giving birth to the youngest son, the Vegetable, and that is the reason that their father hates him. During the meal, Billie proceeds to get drunk. She recklessly hints about the true story and Varla slaps her. Linda screams again that Vara is a murderer. No one really believes her. After a few drinks, Billie is completely drunk and she passes out. Varla in the meantime seduces Kirk much to the dismay of Rosie who is jealous. The old man and the Vegetable run out yelling that the girl has escaped again. The old man and the Vegetable drive off in search of Linda hoping to get to her before the girls do. Varla and Kirk follow after them. The old man and the Vegetable spot Linda in the distance and the old man encourages his younger son to catch her and hurt her. There is a brief struggle and Linda expects the Vegetable to rape her. Kirk and Varla catch up with them and Kirk rushes over hoping to save Linda. Much to everyone's surprise, the Vegetable doesn't hurt Linda. Instead he falls down sobbing and begging for forgiveness. This disgusts the father. The old man now decides that the girls are going to be too much trouble and he orders them to leave his land. To Varla's annoyance, Kirk no longer seems attracted to her and is not under her spell anymore. He seems to believe Linda's story. Varla drives back to the ranch and tells the girls to get ready to go. At that point, Billie announces her plan to leave the gang. Varla takes Rosie's knife and as Billie walks away, she throws the knife into Billie's back. Billie falls down dead. In the meantime, the old man and the Vegetable have arrived at the ranch as well. They see Billie and the old man once again tells them that they have to leave. The Vegetable is upset by Billie's death because she was nice to him before. Varla plays a game of cat and mouse with the old man while the Vegetable is distracted. The old man sees Varla coming and he tries to roll his wheelchair into the house but he cannot get past the doorstep. Varla runs him over with her car revealing that the money was hidden in his wheelchair. Varla tells Rosie to retrieve the knife while she gets the money. Rosie asks the Vegetable to take the knife out of Billie appealing to his respect for her body. He asks Rosie if the knife is hers and she denies this. But he believes she is lying. He tells her he will give her the knife, and he stabs her with it, killing her. Varla then drives by and sees Rosie dead. She makes a u-turn and runs over the Vegetable. But he is strong and he gets up. She then tries to pin him to the wall with the car. His strength helps him out a little bit, and he struggles to keep the car from crushing him. He succeeds, but it proves too much of a strain for him. He collapses beside the car. Varla gets into the old man's truck and drives out to find Linda and Kirk. The two are walking across the desert back to the ranch. They see the truck and they think that it is the Vegetable coming to pick them up. As the truck gets closer, Kirk mentions that his brother doesn't drive like that. They realize that Varla is in the truck. They try to run but they cannot outrun the truck. Kirk turns to confront her. There is a struggle and a fight. Varla is winning the fight and she is about to kill Kirk. Linda gets into the truck and runs over Varla killing her. Kirk and Linda are the only ones left and they leave together in the pickup truck. https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Faster,_Pussycat!_Kill!_Kill!&oldid=126583601 Thể_loại:Movies